


La séptima cinta

by Sierra Roo (SoySierra)



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoySierra/pseuds/Sierra%20Roo
Summary: Un sobre manila fue depositado en su correo un lunes por la tarde. Al palparlo, podía apreciarse la cubierta de un libro. Un libro que no había encargado. Boris había estado esperando que algo así ocurriera. Lo había esperado largamente luego de la muerte de Valery. Boris abrió el libro. Un hueco perfectamente recortado entre las hojas. Dentro, una cinta.





	La séptima cinta

**Author's Note:**

> Necesitaba leer algo así. De hecho, no puedo creer no haberme topado con esta idea en el fandom! Como siempre, este trabajo se basa solo en la serie y no en los hechos reales. No pretendo faltarle el respeto a nadie con este fic. Espero lo disfruten!

  
  
Un sobre manila fue depositado en su correo un lunes por la tarde. Al palparlo, podía apreciarse la cubierta de un libro. Un libro que no había encargado. Boris había estado esperando que algo así ocurriera. Lo había esperado largamente luego de la muerte de Valery.  
  
Una vez dentro del departamento, dejó el paquete sobre la mesa del comedor. El sol de la tarde aún iluminaba el lugar. Fue a ducharse y luego ceno frugalmente. Al caer la noche cerró las cortinas.

El sobre se había vuelto una presencia inquietante en la habitación. Boris lo sostuvo entre sus manos un tiempo que resultó infinito. Pasó los dedos por sus dobleces y examinó la dirección ficticia desde donde había sido enviado. El libro en su interior era una antigua versión de “Crimen y castigo”de Dostoyevski. Una lectura que nunca le había atraído. Demasiadas páginas. Demasiadas páginas que en este caso servían para un propósito que no era entretener a un posible lector. Boris abrió el libro. Un hueco perfectamente recortado entre las hojas. Dentro, una cinta.  
  
Boris cerró el libro de un golpe, volvió a guardarlo en el sobre y lo arrojó al cesto de basura. Una súbita furia invadiéndolo de repente. No necesitaba eso ahora. Tenía otras cosas con qué lidiar. Valery estaba muerto. Esa cinta no cambiaría nada. No lo traería de vuelta..  
  
Volver a escuchar su voz...  
  
No.  
  
Valery había elegido la muerte. Lo comprendía. Entendía sus motivos. Estaba al tanto de que su muerte tal vez era el único camino para que otra tragedia como la de Chernobyl no volviera a ocurrir. Era bien capaz de comprender todo esto..  
  
Eso no hacía que estuviese menos enojado.  
  
Valery había elegido la muerte. No se había despedido. No le había consultado. Lo había dejado solo en el mundo. Valery había elegido la muerte. Él podía elegir no escucharlo.  
  
Boris no sacó la basura ese día.  
  
*  
  
_Borja..._  
  
Volver a escuchar la voz de Valera había terminado siendo una tentación demasiado grande. Boris contuvo el aliento. La grabadora sobre la mesa y su dedo índice a centímetros del botón de pausa. Al escuchar su nombre estuvo imposiblemente tentado a detenerla.  
  
_No te levantes. Afuera aún está oscuro y la alarma no ha sonado. Aún no amanece y la habitación está fría fuera de las cobijas. No te levantes aún.._  
  
Yo puedo estar aquí contigo. Puedo abrazarte por detrás. Mi cuerpo pegado al tuyo, mi pecho apoyado en tu espalda. Es agradable. Tenemos más calor de este modo. Quedémonos un momento así...  
  
Un silencio. Casi como si Valery le diese el tiempo necesario para imaginarlo. Como si él mismo, al grabarlo, también se permitiese un momento para vivir esa fantasía.  
  
_Imaginemos algo. Ellos no pueden oírnos dentro de nuestras cabezas. Imaginemos que nos han dado el día libre._  
  
Un chasquido de su lengua. La sonrisa escuchándose en sus palabras.  
  
_Si, lo sé. Es una locura, pero imagínalo por un momento. Siempre has sido un hombre capaz de conseguir cosas y ésta vez has conseguido ésto. Ellos nos han dado un día libre por nuestro noble trabajo. Un día. Solo un día libre..._  
  
Boris, paseo una de sus manos por el mantel como si éste fuera una sabana. Casi podía sentir el calor de Valera envolviéndolo.  
  
_Podríamos quedarnos así. Todo el día en la cama. Podríamos..._  
  
Una leve risa.  
  
_¿Imaginas la cara de los oficiales si hacemos eso?¿Imaginas su expresión si nos ven salir de una misma habitación luego de haber pasado todo el día juntos?_  
  
El sonido del aire siendo inhalado y luego espirado. Boris casi podía sentir el olor del tabaco de Valera en la habitación.  
  
_No, tienes razón. Ellos no pondrían ninguna expresión. Solo nos llevarían al final del día. Eso sería todo. No sería divertido._  
  
_Pero podemos hacer otras cosas sin llamar la atención. Podemos salir de la habitación cuando el sol este bien alto en el cielo. Sin necesidad de apurarnos y correr tras alarmas y llamadas. Nadie nos llamaría ese día ¿Lo imaginas? No tendrías que gritarle a nadie del otro lado de la línea. Aunque..._  
  
Un líquido siendo servido. Valery bebía mientras grababa.  
  
_Aunque debo confesar que siempre me ha gustado el modo en que puedes imponerte por sobre los demás. Cómo haces eso. Como haces que todos escuchen al hombre del partido.._  
  
Boris sonrió. Podía imaginarlo sentado en su pequeña cocina. Fumando y bebiendo, la grabadora sobre la mesa. El sol filtrándose en la ventana. No, se equivocaba. Tuvo que hacerlo de noche. Una tarea tan arriesgada como grabar una cinta solo podría haberse hecho con el abrigo de la oscuridad y las cortinas cerradas.  
  
_Podríamos salir. Desde niño siempre he querido subirme a una de esas ruedas de la fortuna. He visto una a la entrada de la ciudad. Quisiera saber cómo se siente el vértigo. Poder sentir que puedo elevarme por sobre todo esto, dejar abajo el suelo, la ciudad. Pero.._  
  
Un hondo suspiro.  
  
_Pero ya no habría manera de hacer algo tan tonto en Pripyat. Es una pena, una verdadera pena.._  
  
Boris detuvo abruptamente la grabación. De pronto era incapaz de seguir escuchando. Rápidamente, quitó el casete de la grabadora y lo escondió detrás de un zócalo en la pared. Guardó la grabadora en un cajón y se quedó de pie en la habitación sin ser capaz de decidir qué hacer. Se le había acelerado el corazón y se sentía sin aliento como si hubiera algo amenazante en la habitación. No había escuchado pasos afuera. No, no era eso lo que lo había alterado tanto. No comprendía qué sucedía con su cuerpo. Era una especie de ataque..  
  
Un fuerte acceso de tos lo sacó de aquel extraño estado y se vio obligado a arrastrarse hasta al baño. En esos días, ver sangre ya era moneda corriente.  
  
Solo durante la noche, cuando ya estuvo en la cama a punto de dormirse, se atrevió a pensar en Valery. Solo en ese estado, entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, fue capaz de identificar lo que le había sucedido momentos antes. Había imaginado a Valery subido a una rueda de la fortuna, un hombre adulto, ingenuo y ridículo, maravillándose ante los mecanismos del juego. Entonces recordó lo que había pensado inmediatamente después.  
  
Valera nunca se había subido a una rueda de la fortuna. Ya nunca lo haría.  
  
Había sido un pensamiento abrumadoramente triste.  
  
*  
  
Pasaron varios días antes de que pudiera escuchar otra vez la grabación. Una mezcla de emociones lo había invadido durante toda la semana. El enojo que había sentido en un comienzo había dado paso a una profunda tristeza. El saber que Valery no tendría nunca oportunidad de hacer algo tan tonto e ingenuo como subirse a ese juego de niños, de algún modo lo había entristecido más de lo que había podido imaginar.  
  
_Perdoname. Te he pedido que imaginaras esto pero ni yo mismo soy capaz de imaginar un mundo muy distinto a este. Tal vez, es debido a mi profesión. Quizás los físicos no somos muy creativos.._  
  
Había algo en las palabras. Un cierto modo de decirlas o de respirar entre una frase y otra que indicaba que Valery también procuraba lidiar con su angustia. Boris se obligo a seguir escuchando.  
  
_He visto un lago. Está a las afueras de la ciudad. Nos tomaría un rato llegar pero valdría la pena. Evitaríamos la ciudad desierta. Incluso, tal vez podríamos olvidar por un momento la condena de este lugar._  
  
_Quizás, si me siento especialmente valiente, podría tomarte de la mano. Esa es otra cosa que he estado pensando mucho últimamente. Poder tomarnos de las manos a plena luz del día. Sin ocultarnos, sin fingir. Hablar en voz alta, dejar de susurrar. Por un momento dejar de sentir que lo que nos sucede esta mal y debe ser condenado. ¿Imaginas eso, Borja? ¿Puedes hacerlo?_  
  
Boris asintió en silencio. Había cerrado los ojos de modo que la voz de Valera fuese el único estímulo que invadiera sus sentidos. Podía verlo, las hierbas altas movidas apenas por el viento, el susurro del agua al llegar a la orilla, ambos de pie frente al lago, simplemente sintiendo la presencia del otro a su lado...  
  
_Volveríamos al hotel luego. Esperaríamos el tiempo prudencial que siempre esperamos antes de acudir a la habitación del otro. Siempre debe ser rápido, contando las respiraciones, atentos a los pasos que puedan escucharse. No sería así esta vez. No. Esta vez podría amarte. Podría hacerlo como te mereces. Incluso.._  
  
Una pausa. Valery tomaba aliento antes de proseguir. Se armaba de valor.  
  
_Recuerdo el olor de tu colonia. No sé cual es su nombre y visito las tiendas para encontrarla. El olor de tu colonia se hace más intenso cuando me acerco a tu cuello. Eres un hombre elegante Borja. Sé que lo sabes. Sé que sabes el modo en que la ropa se ajusta a tu cuerpo. Sé que conoces la autoridad que emites con tu abrigo negro ondeando por detrás de ti. Sé que lo sabes pero debo decirlo de todas formas..._

_No sé que has visto en mí. Aún me lo pregunto. Es por eso que éste día dejaría que me vieras. Dejaría las luces encendidas y permitiría que vieras mi cuerpo. Sé que lo has querido antes. Por este día dejaría de lado todo lo que pienso de mi mismo y me abandonaría a tu juicio. Confío en ti Borja. No sabes hasta que punto, yo.._  
  
Unos segundos de silencio. El susurro de la ropa y luego el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta. La grabación se suspendía indefinidamente hasta detenerse.  
  
Nada.  
  
Luego nada. Boris dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Retrocedió y adelantó la cinta en un inútil intento de escuchar más.  
  
_Confío en ti Borja. No sabes hasta que punto, yo.._  
  
La cinta se interrumpía abruptamente. Del mismo modo en que había ocurrido en su relación. No había un cierre. No había una despedida para los dos.

*

Las semanas siguientes se sucedieron en una nebulosa poco clara. Boris era consciente de que había asistido a su trabajo, que se había comunicado con otros funcionarios para atender asuntos del partido, que había concurrido al medico por más pastillas que pudiesen, ya no mejorar su estado claramente irreversible, sino calmar el dolor..  
  
Sin embargo, no se había sentido dueño de sí mismo al realizar esas tareas. La cinta era en lo único que podía pensar. Había escuchado la grabación tantas veces, que las frases habían perdido sentido. Se detenía en el tono, en los silencios entre una palabra y otra, en la casi imperceptible respiración de Valera mientras grababa, en los ruidos de fondo..  
  
Le inquietaba la manera en que la cinta se detenía y no paraba de formular escenarios que pudiesen explicarlo. ¿Acaso había sido algún espía de la KGB llamando a su puerta?¿O tal vez un vecino?¿Quizás algún miembro del partido? Valera no había podido seguir grabando luego de esa interrupción y él no dejaba de preguntarse que más podría haberle dicho a continuación...  
  
_Valera_  
  
Aquel día Boris tomó otro rumbo a casa. En lugar de su ruta habitual siguió por la carretera que lo llevaba al parque de la ciudad. La enorme y colorida rueda se alzaba imponente sobre los otros juegos. Boris pagó la entrada e hizo caso omiso a las miradas.  
  
No le quedaba mucho para encontrarse de nuevo con Valera, sea donde sea que él estuviese. No tenía dudas de que se verían otra vez y cuando lo hicieran quería asegurarse de poder reproducir cada detalle de la experiencia.  
  
Boris entró en la pequeña cabina que se balanceo levemente ante su peso. Momentos después, el juego se puso en marcha. Poco a poco iba dejando abajo el parque, la ciudad...  
  
La cabina se elevaba lentamente hacia el cielo.  
  
Boris cerró los ojos y dejó que el vértigo lo invadiera.  
  
Fin


End file.
